project_ovfandomcom-20200216-history
Winter (Character)
Winter, or The Winter Spirit is a supernatural figure who first appeared in the 2014 short film ''The Gift'', where she entered into the dreams of Mark Dennols in order to help him get out of an emotional rut. She appeared again in the unfinished but canon comic Mistletoe ''which revolved around a high-school student named Rose. Personality Winter was a very cheerful and lighthearted spirit, often using her apparent god-like powers to add comedy to bleak situations. However, she knew how to be serious and comforting when she needed to be, eventually getting people to open up to her emotionally and make observations about their own lives. Appearance Winter took the form of a short college-aged woman with jeans, a red flannel and glasses. Her hair was dark brown at the roots, becoming a soft teal at the ends. Biography Winter was a friendly spirit called an Oneiroi who was tasked with the duty of helping Humans dealing with anxiety in some form or another. In 2014, Winter was summoned to a college somewhere in New York where she met a boy named Mark Dennols who had arranged to stay in his dorm room over Christmas Break and ignoring his friends' phone calls so he could grieve after being dumped by his girlfriend. Recognizing the absurdity of the situation, Winter took Mark's hand and walked him through his memories. While she looked through his recent life, she compared Mark's life with his close friends to his life with his unhappy and unfaithful girlfriend. ''"It seems like you see yourself in a different light than Mary does." "Well... So what? I'm not going to be defined by someone who does not care about me." - Mark making his final revelation. Eventually Winter got mark to admit, albeit accidentally, that he should not focus on or try impressing people who ultimately don't care about him. Cheerful that Mark had managed to come to this conclusion himself, she left him with some parting wisdom and left him to start talking with his friends again. In 2023, Winter found herself in the small town of Benesillo, Michigan where she was destined to haunt a high-school student named Rose who, while living a successful school life, was falling apart on the inside. Winter followed her for several days, prodding at the girl and trying to figure out why she was sent to her, but Rose refused to admit to her anxieties. Eventually Winter began guessing that Rose had a secret crush among her group of popular friends, but was proven wrong when she learned that she actually had a crush on another girl, Genevieve. Winter encouraged her to ask Genevieve out, worried that Rose was afraid of being openly gay, but Rose assured her that her sexuality was not the issue. Powers and Abilities Powers * Dream Walking: Winter had the ability to enter into the minds of sleeping individuals and communicate with them in their dreams. * Dream Manipulation: Winter's primary ability was to manipulate the content of people's dreams in various ways. She often used this power for fun, such as when she teleported back into Mark's bedroom after he kicked her out, or when she spawned a bag of popcorn to watch one of his memories. ** Memory Reliving: While in somebody's dreams, Winter had the ability to draw specific memories out of their subconsciouses, although it seemed that she could only see memories that her human was willing to share. She could walk through these memories when accompanied by the human whose mind she is inside of. * Illusion Manipulation: Winter had the ability to affect what the human she was 'haunting' could see. She could not directly interact with anything in the waking world, but she could appear to a single human through manipulation of illusion. This is seen when she appears repeatedly to Rose in public, performing fantastic magical stunts that are seen by no other humans. ** Size Manipulation: When appearing to Rose in her high school, she shrank herself down to about ten centimeters in order to sit on her shoulder. Abilities "... I can't help people with problems outside their control. My kind doesn't work that way." - Winter to Mark in their last moments together * Master Therapist: Winter, while fun-loving and unpredictable is talented in getting people to talk out their anxieties. Her purpose in life seems to be not to fix people's problems, but help them find out what next steps to take in their lives to better themselves, or at least push them in the right direction. The first seen example of this was when she got Mark to admit that trying to impress people who ultimately don't care about him will only hold him back in life, pushing him to reestablish contact with his close friends. * Haunting: Winter will appear to humans suffering from anxiety in some form, and follow them until she ultimately finds a way to help them. Like a poltergeist, Winter can only be seen and felt by the person she is haunting (although this is because she is interacting with them from within their own minds). Trivia * Winter implies that she was employed by the popular Christmas Character ''Santa Claus. ''It is unknown if or how this would be possible. * Vince Marcellino confirmed that she was a spirit called an Oneiroi. ** The Oneiroi in Greek Mythology were dream gods, and the sons of Hypnos. * Given that Winter can only appear to human whose dreams she is entering, it is implied that she simply lives inside their heads until she decides that they have been helped. ** It is unknown if Winter is actually capable of leaving a human once she has started haunting them. It is entirely possible that until a human begins relieving themselves of their anxiety, she is stuck trying to help them.